A generic cargo space cover is known from EP 0 941 176 A1. The cargo space cover is used in station wagons to cover the cargo space below a window edge and conceal it from view. In order to provide access to the cargo space without respectively winding the cargo space cover onto the winding shaft completely the recited document provides a guide which moves the cargo space cover into an intermediary position that is arranged between the cover position and the pulled in position. In the instant embodiment the cargo space cover is run back slightly and in particular in an upward direction. This way the cargo space cover releases an opening which has a size that is similar to the body opening formed by the hatch of the station wagon.
Pulling back the cargo space cover into the intermediary position is performed in the instant embodiment by a motor drive which operates the winding shaft of the cargo cover and tightens the cargo space cover by winding it up.
It is furthermore known in the art to return the cargo space cover that is in the intermediary position by an additional, typically electric drive into a covering position during or after closing the hatch.
These known solutions have worked reasonably well in practical applications. However, it has been a disadvantage that the intermediary position of the cargo space cover is exactly defined by the guide and not adaptable to user requirements.